


nakji-bokkeum

by pen0meco



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied 2seung, M/M, Mino and 2seung work together, Mino and Jinwoo live together, Mino has job problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen0meco/pseuds/pen0meco
Summary: Jinwoo can't show Minho how much he cares about him.





	nakji-bokkeum

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ao3 fanfic and the second I write in English, feedback is appreciated.  
> !!English isn't my first language!!

That was their fifteenth fight that week, Jinwoo kept track of them.  
He and Minho lived together, so fighting was inevitable.  
But it still saddened him so much.

«You think you can just drop the only job you found and stay unemployed again? You know you can't live your whole life with your parents' money?!»  
Jinwoo was madly shouting, his eyes mostly popping out.  
He was older than his housemate, so he felt responsible and always scolded him.

Minho slowly closed his mouth, looking away from the elder.  
«Y-Yeah, you're right. I-I should... just not drop this job, yes... sorry hyung.»  
His voice reduced to a tiny whisper.

Jinwoo breathed loudly, still staring at Minho angrily.  
Then he quickly got his keys and got away from their apartment, smashing the door, leaving Minho there. Like a fool, tears now falling from his eyes.

Minho sighed, walking miserably towards his bedroom.  
What did he do wrong? He just wanted to drop a job he hated, where his other colleagues -except a funny couple who everyone clowned- repeatedly disrespected and ignored him. 

Was he asking too much? Yeah, he knew he couldn't just live on his parents' shoulders, sucking their money.  
But he didn't want that stupid job.

He started hating the goddamn clothes shop where he worked because of the brats he met there.  
He picked up his phone, dialing a number.

«Seunghoon? E-Eh? No, are you busy with Yoon? Let's just talk for a bit.»

———

Jinwoo was fuming.  
He didn't even know what he was doing, just walking somewhere to calm his anger off.

Now, the boy wasn't angry for what Minho decided. He rather was angry with himself.  
Thinking about it, he often started the fights he and Minho had.  
And that made him feel like complete shit.

”If you're gonna keep fighting with him for just breathing, he's gonna change house! You fucking fool!“  
Jinwoo knew Minho hated the topic 'money', it made him stressful.  
And that day Jinwoo touched that topic, attacking the boy.  
He wanted to vanish for that.

He even left Minho alone! He saw his eyes filling with tears, but he still got away.  
Who even does that to a friend?   
-he still was convincing he didn't like the younger-  
Just a heartless person, probably Jinwoo was just one of those.

Jinwoo looked at the hour, it was 7pm when he left the apartment.  
Two hours passed, and it started raining too.  
He better started heading home.

———

«And why do you want to talk? You've got a whole ass housemat- wait, you fought?»

Minho sighed.  
«Yeah, for like the millionth time this week...»  
The boy could hear Seunghoon's chuckle from the phone.  
«What did he say?»

«He touched both the job and money topic.»  
The older gasped.  
«Ow! I don't think he wanted to hurt you, tho...»  
Minho smiled, thinking of his doe eyed hyung.  
«I think it too. Maybe I am stupid but I have already forgave him, I know he didn't really mean it...»

«He probably just... cares but shows it in the wrong way! Don't worry, I've never saw him but from what you tell me, he's a good guy. Isn't he, Mino?»  
Minho got up from his bed and walked forward the kitchen.  
«Yeah he is. Now Hoon, can you help me with this recipe? Jinwoo said he loves it.»

«Helping you with a recipe over the fucking phone? Yeah, I'll do it! But if you burn down the kitchen get ready to pack your bags, the guy will kick your ass out.»

———

Jinwoo was now panicking.  
He touched his friend's worst things, his job and money.  
What if that was enough for Minho?  
What if... he left the house?

Jinwoo was afraid of Minho leaving the house. Coming back, opening the door and finding the whole place empty. Lights off, TV set on some stupid program off, the stove off. Nobody who jumped around the living room to come and greet him. Minho's room and wardrobe empty.  
Their apartment without Minho.

Without realizing, Jinwoo was crying while thinking about that miserable scenario.  
He needed to get home, in that exact moment.   
«Fuck, I'm a fool, fuck me and my whole pointless stupid life...»  
He hissed under his breath.

The streets were still full of cars, honks and people. He pulled his hood up and tucked his hands deep in his jacket's pockets, sighing. 

Without looking, he bumped into a guy. A strange one, he had blue (literally) hair and he had a ridiculous bear hoodie.  
«U-Uh, I'm sorry-»  
The guy gasped.  
«You're Minho's friend! You're on his kakao profile picture!»

Jinwoo's eyes widened. In fact, he didn't use kakao really much and he didn't know he was in Minho's profile picture. That softened his heart a little.  
«Umh, yeah my name's Kim Jinwoo and you're..?»  
«Kang Seungyoon! It's a pleasure!»  
He took Seungyoon's big hand and shook it.  
«Now, excuse me, my boyfriend is waiting me. Bye, if you want my number just ask Minho!»  
And with that, he walked away.

That boy looked friendly, but he just wasted time. Precious time.  
Minho could've left when he was talking with Seungyoon.  
«Fuck, great...»

———

He was now right in front of his door, panting.  
With shaking and sweaty hands, Jinwoo opened the door.  
«Minho!»

There he was, his fear now all vanished.  
Minho was right in the kitchen.  
Jinwoo got there and tears bloomed in his eyes.  
«What are you doing?! S-Stop!»

Minho's jaw fell down, looking worryingly at a strange Jinwoo crying on his knees.  
Right on the table there were two plates full of nakji-bokkeum, an octopus based dish Jinwoo craved for the whole day.

«D-Did you make... all of that? For... me?»  
Minho's lips curled in a soft smile, nodding.  
«Today you told me... 'oh Minho, I would kill myself to eat that' while we were watching some stupid cooking show... so with some divine help, I made it. Come here, eat some!»

Jinwoo looked straight into his friend's eyes.  
«Why are you doing this? I can't even show you how much I care, I'm a complete jerk to you. And as I grow harsher you- you just become kinder! Why haven't you already left me?!»

«I know you care. I know you don't want to fight me, I understand you. I'll never leave you, don't even think that. I will always be by your side, whenever you'll go, I'll be there.»  
Minho got closer to him and squatted down to face him.  
«And please don't cry...»  
He whispered, caressing the older's cheeks.

«Oh, Minho. I love you so much you don't even know.»  
Suddenly Jinwoo realized what he said and jumped up.  
In one second, he turned and ran towards the door, but a strong grip on his wrist stopped and turned him around.

«D-Don't run away... again.»  
Minho looked really sad, now he wasn't smiling anymore.  
He hugged Jinwoo and eventually started crying too.

«J-Jinwoo, I'm sorry. I always make you mad, but you know... even if we always fight I still love you. I love you Jinwoo... sorry.»  
He whispered on Jinwoo's shoulder.  
Jinwoo was confused. His head spinning, he felt strange.  
He finally convinced himself he loved Minho just that day day, he shamelessly said it and what? The feeling who made him feel alive was mutual?  
Minho loved him?

«Y-You love... me?»  
Minho pulled away and stared at his elder.  
His dark doe eyes.  
His silky, brown hair Minho loved   
-Jinwoo always wanted to cut it, instead Minho told him to let them grow-.  
His shining, peachy lips.  
His simply perfect features.

«Is that a question? I love you, your persona, your body, your voice, your everything? Having you as my best friend was the best blessing God sent me. I love you so much.»

And Jinwoo didn't want to think about it. He just leaned in to meet the younger's lips, smiling.

As the older pulled away, Minho immediately covered his face with his big hands. He was a blushing mess.  
«Don't cover your face, you're cute.»

«Uh... so are we-»  
«Yes, we are. Forever it's just us, no more you and I.*»

That was their fifteenth and last fight  
...as friends.

 

(*'forever it's just us, no more you and I' is from the song Sleeping Beauty by Sekai No Owari x Epik High)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this uhh thing. I don't know how I came up with this- but yeah, hope you liked it! Also the title is really random lol-- Comments and feedback are appreciated! <3


End file.
